


Nobody Knows How Long (Except Me And My Brother)

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Liam thinks Noel is the best big brother in the world.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Nobody Knows How Long (Except Me And My Brother)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/gifts).



> okay this is a gift for [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/pseuds/mansgotalimit) you know my evil reasons for associating you with this but - and not to get sappy on top of just pure filth but well - I also just need to thank you for being so wonderful and brilliant and lovely all the time!!

Liam’s lounging on Noel’s bed, the expensive hotel room sheets thrown onto the floor next to it because he can’t have anything that distracts Noel from him, even though Noel honestly doesn’t know what could distract him from the sight that is his brother, fully naked, pale skin shimmering even in contrast to the shiny white bed and three fingers languidly pushing in and out of himself. He’s staring at Noel, eyes sparkling like when he was six and Noel had finally allowed him to come and play football with him and his mates, but now all Noel has allowed him to do is spread himself open and get ready for Noel to bury himself deep inside him. And he’s doing that so beautifully, he’s being good today, all _yes, Noel_ and obedient kisses, waiting for Noel to open up his mouth with careful tongue and only taking what he’s being given. Noel had been suspicious, knows to tread very carefully whenever Liam isn’t being the biggest cunt on earth because that can only mean he’s saving his energy to be an even bigger cunt, but nothing has happened yet and at least when he’s given Liam something to push inside himself Noel feels like he’s sure of controlling what Liam does. Even when that _something_ is Liam’s own fingers, but when he’s hard for Noel, when he needs Noel to fuck him and make him come, he’s all Noel’s anyways, so it doesn’t matter.  
  
“Think you’ve had enough, Liam?”, Noel asks and looks between Liam’s legs where lube is already dripping out of him. He always uses inordinate amounts, but today Noel let him without telling him off, because he’d looked so much like the eager kid that had gasped and moaned like he didn’t get enough air when Noel had first shown him how pushing your fingers in deep felt so much better with a little lube. Liam nods at him, “c’mon, Noel, I’m ready, don’t keep me waiting”, he almost-whines, because he’s always a little too greedy, never satisfied until he has all of Noel. He pushes his fingers in up until his knuckles and then pulls out, letting Noel see how ready he really is, opened up so prettily just for Noel to fill him up again. And who is Noel to make him wait when he’s this good? He gets to work unbuckling his belt and kicking off his shoes before he gets on the bed, shirt long gone under Liam’s greedy little fingers that always need to find a way on Noel’s skin.  
  
The bed dips under his weight and Liam’s legs fall open a little more, making it easy for Noel to slide between them. Liam’s head rests on one of the pillows, but Noel can see his neck straining with the way he’s trying to see more of him, always needing to get a better view of Noel’s eyes to make out at which part of Liam he’s looking or of his cock to see how hard Noel really is for him. And he’s so fucking hard for Liam, has been since they’d gotten back to the hotel and Liam had followed him up to his room like it wasn’t even a question and then had made pretty huge eyes at him until Noel hadn’t been able to pretend to be busy any longer and gone over and kissed him against the closet where he’d known the handle would dig in Liam’s back. He hadn’t even complained, but there’d been a little pain mixed into his Noel-whimpers and Noel had needed to have him immediately.  
  
Immediately is about an hour later, because Noel can never give in to anyone, not even himself, so he’d kissed Liam for a good while longer, getting harder and harder against his thigh, and then had made him push in his fingers one by one, slowly, so, so slowly while Noel could feel himself dripping through his underwear.  
  
But he doesn’t need to wait anymore now, Liam’s right here and Noel is too and he can almost feel his skin prickling with desire for his little brother. “You’re fucking gagging for it, are you, you little slag?”, he says, already having to concentrate to keep his voice even while he pushes his own fingers against Liam’s hole. He’s always so fucking warm, so hot inside and Noel’s fingers slide in so easily as if that were the place they were meant to be all along. Noel wishes it was like that, same as Liam always aching to get a little closer, to get just a little more of him until there’s nothing left of Liam Noel hasn’t touched and owned. Liam pushes back against his fingers a little and Noel watches more of him disappear inside Liam. It’s a heady sight, his fingers sliding in where they shouldn’t ever have found their way to but regularly do, so often Noel could do it in his sleep, even in a coma his body would still be able to remember how to fit against Liam’s and how to make him come so, so good.  
  
Liam sighs contently, this is his favourite way of being, with Noel somewhere inside him and watching how well Liam lets him in. “Gonna fuck you now, yeah? You gonna be a good slag for me and spread your legs for my cock?”, Noel says as he pulls his fingers out and leans forward over Liam, so he can see his face up close. It’s already flushed a pretty shade of pink and Liam sounds a little breathless as he answers, “yeah, yeah, c’mon, put it in already.” The muscles in his arms twitch like he wants to move and get Noel inside him himself, but he stays good and waits for Noel to do it at his own pace. Noel presses a short kiss to his mouth before he gets ready and positions himself in a way where he can push inside Liam and keep him pinned to the bed.  
  
Nothing will ever feel as good as when he’d fucked Liam for the first time, all love and desperation and desire spilling from both their bodies, but carefully nudging his cock against Liam’s hole and slowly guiding himself inside makes a good attempt at coming close to that. Liam is biting his bottom lip and scrunching his eyebrows together like Noel’s cock is way too big for him to take and he hasn’t just had three of his fingers up his arse and Noel’s heart beats a little faster and his breath speeds up a little more with it. Liam always keeps his eyes open while Noel pushes in, even when his lashes are fluttering so fast Noel can see they desperately want to fall closed with the too many sensations making Liam’s head spin. But he always keeps looking at Noel and Noel always has to keep looking at him, pulled in by the bits of himself swirling around in Liam’s face and showing Liam where he’s also etched into Noel’s features, where Noel’s had him before he even started to exist.  
  
“How’s that feel?”, Noel asks when he’s fully inside and then tugs at Liam’s hair a little, “you like being filled up?” Liam grins up at him, far too happily for the way he behaved when he let Noel slide in just a few moments ago, and says, “love it, Noely, feels so good.” His arms finally lift and wrap around Noel, securely holding on to him, because Liam knows what comes next. Noel presses another kiss to his mouth, because Liam looks so fucking pretty and Noel has made himself wait long enough to not take everything he can get now (and everything is so fucking good, the way Liam’s lips answer immediately, push back against him with eagerly pleasing pressure, paint Noel’s mouth with sweet Liam-spit and let Noel in to his warmth and comfort). When their lips part again Noel finally starts moving, draws out slowly and makes Liam arch up into him, chase him, then slides back in just a little faster, making Liam groan with the way he can feel Noel deep inside of him. He’s so tight around Noel, fits around him like he was made to take Noel’s cock and he probably was, both of them never feel more at ease, more at peace with the world than when Noel can slide deep inside Liam and they both know that this is how they want to be.  
  
Noel pulls out again and waits a moment, makes Liam miss him, gasp for him, before he thrusts back in. He builds up a slow rhythm, wants to draw it out today and make it last and Liam seems to be on the same page, his breathing is laced with the low shudders of self-indulgent moans, the kind Noel can coax out of him when he goes even slower and takes Liam apart in long, still far too quickly passing nights. Liam clenches around him in the way he’s learnt makes Noel see stars and moans when Noel shivers a little with it, nothing gets him as much as knowing he’s making Noel feel good. “God, you’re such a little slut”, Noel tells him when he does it again and watches Liam’s face flush a deeper shade of red. “You’re a good slut though, right, Liam? Let me fuck you so good, take my cock so fucking well”, he says, holding Liam’s lust-coloured stare.  
  
“Noel”, he gasps out when Noel finds the angle where he hits Liam’s spot every time he thrusts back inside. His arms around Noel’s back tighten and Noel loves the way he can feel his muscles twitching whenever he pushes into Liam just right. “Such a good slag for me, Liam”, he says, a little breathless as well now, but Liam loves it, drinks up everything that falls from Noel’s lips for him and Noel can’t help but fuck him a little faster, a little rougher at the sight. He’s getting there too now, to the point where Liam makes his mind cloud over with the heady feeling of being so close, Liam everywhere he can see, melting more into one with every breath passed between them.  
  
“C’mon, Liam, tell me what you are”, he grits out, fucking himself deeper inside him. And Liam arches up into him, licks his pretty pink lips before he opens them and spits out, “I’m your brother.” And Noel almost loses it and comes right there, trembling arms and cock pulled half out of Liam – pulled half out of his _brother_. He catches himself right on the brink of it and closes his eyes tightly for a few seconds before he opens them back into Liam’s. He’s staring intently at Noel, lips parted and slick with spit like he’s drooling over the words he said, like Noel being his brother makes his mouth water.  
  
“Fuck”, Noel says, “fuck, Liam.” And Liam smiles at him sweetly and opens his mouth wider and Noel is so nervous about what he’s going to find inside, but also so fucking hungry for whatever Liam’s going to tell him, he fucking needs it now. “Noel”, he starts and it sounds like the sweetest thing Noel’s ever heard, his name made just to fit right inside Liam’s mouth, to curl around his tongue and lie thickly on his teeth, and he wants to lick his next words right from where the aftertaste of himself must still linger. “You’re such a good brother, love when you fuck me, the best big brother, right, Noely?”, he continues and god, Noel thinks he might have died. “Yeah?”, he asks, voice shaky and throat a little tight. “Yeah”, Liam nods, even with the way Noel’s picked up the pace, needing to get deeper inside Liam. “Best big brother in the world, take such good care of me”, his eyes are boring into Noel’s, a fire burning inside that Noel knows from desperate shags after not touching each other for weeks or from years ago, catching Liam staring at him from across their shared bedroom.  
  
“Love your cock, Noely, makes me feel so good ‘cause you’re my brother”, he says and echoes Noel when he moans from deep out of his chest. “Best brother in the world for giving it to me, always want you inside, love it when you fuck me like such a nice big brother”, he pants while Noel thrusts into him harder, getting so close again for his baby brother. He feels Liam tightening around him and knows he’s close too from the way his legs are twitching at Noel’s sides. “You really think fucking you – fucking making you come on my cock makes me a good brother?”, Noel asks, pressed out between two short breaths and the desire to just listen to Liam spitting filth at him but also needing to know if he’s sincere, if this is really how Noel is a good big brother to him.  
  
“Fuck yes”, Liam tells him, brows scrunched together in concentration to get the words out while feeling Noel’s cock slide deep inside him, “always know what I need, no one else makes me feel as good. The best fucking brother, Noel, always making me come so good.” His eyes fucking light up when he says _brother_ and he’s too much, has Noel shaking and gasping for air with him. “I’m gonna come, Liam, c’mon, show me what a good little brother you can be and get yourself off”, he groans while he desperately tries to hold off his orgasm until Liam’s there with him. He can feel Liam wanking himself off with fast strokes and he’s clenching down on Noel, always loves to feel how full he is, and that’s it for Noel. He can’t hold back anymore and he’s coming inside Liam, fucking him through it and trying to make it good for him too, but it’s so intense and he’s too caught up in riding out the waves of his own orgasm to see if Liam’s coming too.  
  
“Noel”, he whines when Noel can hear him again and that means he hasn’t come yet, needs a little more to get there. Noel wants to pull out and maybe suck him off because he’s starting to feel a little oversensitive with Liam still so tight around him, but Liam keeps holding on to him and pulling him into him, and looks at him with his wide blown eyes, needy and so desperate and Noel can’t not give him everything he wants. So he stays inside, lets Liam clench around him while he gets himself off, panting loudly in Noel’s face and making the prettiest eyes at him. “C’mon, be a good boy and come, Liam”, Noel tells him in his soft voice that he knows Liam loves, “you’ve been so good making your big brother come, you deserve to get off, yeah?” And that’s all that Liam needs, he starts shaking and Noel can feel his hand move faster and then he’s coming too, gasping _Noel, Noel, Noel_ and painting both their stomachs white.  
  
Noel finally pulls out when he feels Liam go slack under him and lies down on his side next to him. He lifts his arm and Liam understands the invitation, rolls onto his side and presses his back against Noel’s front, so Noel can wrap his arm around him and pull him even closer. They breathe together in silence for a while, but Noel can hear how in both their heads the word _brother_ sounds loudly to pictures of two bodies in one small bed, two hands fleetingly finding each other between crowds of people, two pairs of eyes in a mirror looking like one.


End file.
